Penelope has Questions
by Angel-Morgan
Summary: Penelope has questions that only Derek can answer.


TITLE: Penelope has Questions

AUTHOR: Angel

E-MAIL: derek.morgan. Criminal Minds

PAIRING: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan

PROMPT: 13 - Questions

RATING: G

WORD COUNT: 1,013

SUMMARY: Penelope has questions that only Derek can answer.

WARNINGS: None

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them just simply borrow them from time to time.

--

Penelope was having a great day. She had been given a most delicious breakfast of pancakes and fresh squeezed orange juice, she had her hair washed by Derek, which made her almost die in pleasure. And he took her outside and they sat on the porch for a few hours, just chatting.

It was just after 1 pm and they were still outside on the porch just quietly enjoying the day. But for Penelope that meant that her mind was free to roam and to start causing trouble. After a few minutes she looked over at Derek who was going over a case file and asked him if he would mind getting her a notebook and pen from her desk.

Smiling up at her, Derek got up and as he was making his way to the door he stopped beside the wheelchair and bent down giving her a searing kiss, hearing her whimpering as he pulls away and disappears into the house.

He laughs when he comes back out to the porch to see her fanning herself and the bright red blush on her face.

"Goddess, I love it when you blush." He said as he leaned down to give her another shorter kiss, while sitting the notebook and pen on the table.

"Oh hush you!" she said with a mock pout. "Get back to your case file! I have something I need to write down before I forget."

Sticking her tongue out at his laugh, she picked up the pen, opened the notebook and began to write her thoughts.

Derek, she wrote then scribbled out. /To formal/ she thought to herself.

Peaches, she tried again and once again scribbled it out. /To feminine/.

Sweetness, smiling, Penelope nodded and thought that was perfect. She had always thought of Derek as her 'Sweetness'.

Sweetness,

Forgive me for writing my thoughts down, but they come out so much better on paper than they do verbally. At least on paper I don't get flustered and sound like a complete idiot. wink

First I want to say I am so very glad that you are here with me, helping me while I am off my feet for the next two weeks. I am not really comfortable around a lot of people personally but I feel like I can be myself with you.

Who knew! chuckle

I hope you don't mind but I have a couple of questions for you. Hopefully you will answer in the space I leave for answers, but if you choose not to I understand. It's just my curious nature getting the better of me…once again…It has successfully killed more relationships than anything else I tell you…

But anyway…I'm rambling…That's bad when you ramble when you write. Oh well…shrugs

Anyway…I hope you don't mind answering the questions but like I said I do understand if you choose not to.

1) When will you kiss me again? grin sorry! I had to start off with an ice breaker.

2) I know that Hotchner pretty much ordered you to stay here with me, but would you have if he hadn't?

3) Were you really looking forward to having dinner with me the other night or were you just being polite?

4) Why didn't you at least attempt to look at my body after the bath today, when I was drying off?

5) Am I being completely delusional about maybe there is something between us or that maybe we can explore a relationship together?

6) What's your favorite color?

7) What's your favorite food?

8) Do you like it when we kiss?

9) Will you make love to me?

10) What are we going to do when we go back to work?

11) What are they gonna think if they find out that you are dating the 'office geek'? (And Yes I do know that is what they call me. I know that people in the office think I am worse than Reid.)

12) Do you even want people to know?

I have been falling in love with you for the last few months and you being here is making it better or worse depending on how you feel. I need to know if I can let these feelings have free rein or if I need to lock them up and toss away the key because it is never gonna happen.

13) Do I even stand a chance at winning your heart?

14) Do you mind if I call you Sweetness instead of Derek or Morgan? At least in private, never in public of course, I would not want to embarrass you.

sigh these are all the questions I have for now, but I may think of more later. With the way my mind works, I wouldn't be surprised.

Yours Always,

Penelope

Shutting the notebook and putting the pen down, Penelope looked up at Derek still working on the case file.

"I am starting to get a bit sleepy again; I think the medication is making me tired." She said. "I think I am going to go lay down on the couch and take a nap."

Derek looked up at her in concern, "You okay Penelope?"

Nodding she replied, "Yeah, just a bit sleepy."

When Derek moved to get up she put her hand up and said, "It's okay Sweetness, I can make it."

"Nonsense!" he said as he came over to the wheelchair. "Let me help you get settled."

Leaning down to press a light kiss to her lips, Derek smiled and then took her in and got her situated on the couch and stayed with her until she was asleep.

"The notebook, I wrote something in it for you." She said just before sleep claimed her.

She didn't want to be awake when he read her ramblings and realized that she really was a nutcase. Slipping off to sleep she didn't see Derek sit on the table and wait for slumber to claim her, nor did she see him get up and walk out to the porch, pick up the notebook and start reading.


End file.
